


Don't Freak Out

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Claustrophobia, Elevator Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Calum got stuck in an elevator and Luke has a panic attack.</p>
<p>Calum tries to help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Freak Out

Calum tapped his foot as he pressed the button to his floor. He was in the elevator in the underground parking lot of his apartment block and he jolted when he heard another loud crashing noise in a distance; he hated thunder and he wanted to be home already, safely locked inside. The doors were about to close when a familiar face waved at him, signalling him to hold the elevator. Calum sighed; that was his way-too-friendly next door neighbour and he did not want to be stuck with him for the whole ride upstairs, for five whole floors. However, deciding not to be rude and forcing a smile on his lips, Calum waved back and stopped the doors.

“Thanks, mate,” Luke nodded as he stepped inside as well.

“’lright man,” Calum smiled. _“Weirdo,”_ he thought to himself, he swore one day he caught his neighbour trying to teach not-so-normal things to his dog, on the balcony.

As soon as the doors closed, Calum pulled out his phone; anything was better than being engrossed in a conversation.

“I think there’s a storm approaching,” Luke said as he looked at Calum.

“Really?” Calum frowned. Although what he wanted to say was, _“congrats Genius, if you didn’t know it yet, that was on the radio all day.”_

“Yeah, the weather doesn’t look so good outside. I was just coming back from the coffee shop where I work and couldn’t wait to get home.”

“Oh, I’m coming back from work as well.”

“Of course,” Luke rubbed the back of his neck, he felt like an idiot. Why was he always nervous around that guy? He must be thinking Luke was a weirdo and always said inappropriate things. Gosh, Calum was obviously coming back from work, why else would he be in the parking lot?

“Yep.”

A loud noise was again heard and the lights blinked before going off. The elevator stopped and a red light turned on in the corner.

“What’s going on?” Luke asked, looking around in the semi-darkness.

“Looks like the elevator broke down; must be a power cut due to the bad weather.”

“Wh-what? Po-power cut?”

“Chill mate. It’s probably just for a minute or two; there’s always a back-up power plan.”

“Ok,” Luke whispered as he clutched the handle of his messenger bag tightly.

“Fuck,” Calum mumbled. He knew he should not have held the elevator for Luke; he should just have left the other in the parking lot.

“It’s been a minute, why aren’t we moving?” Luke asked in a breathy tone.

“Man, give it a minute, it’s not magic, you know.”

“I know but it’s scaring me. It’s so dark everywhere,” Luke dropped his bag to the floor and pressed a shaky hand to his forehead.

“It’s just an elevator, no big deal. Never been stuck in one before?” Calum laughed.

“No big deal? I’m claustrophobic,” Luke panted.

“Claustrophobic?” Calum turned to look at Luke with wide eyes. That was not good, not good at all. The least he wanted was to have somebody croak beside him. Calum shrugged his hoodie off his shoulders and dropped it next to his bad.

“Ok, here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna breath in and out slowly.”

“We’re gonna die…” Luke whispered, his breathing erratic.

“What? Of course not. There’s plenty of oxygen in here, and we’ll only use it up faster if we panic. So let’s brea-”

“We really are going to die.”

Calum mentally kicked himself. He really should not have said that but what could he have done? After all, he was not an expert in dealing with panic attacks. “Listen Luke, all we’ve got to do is stay calm, ok?”

“Calm?” Luke breathed. “How can we stay calm if it’s so dark in here? It’s getting difficult to breathe.”

Calum slapped himself on the forehead; that was going to be more difficult than he had anticipated. He would have to find another way to calm Luke down.

“Hey, look at me,” Calum pressed two fingers under Luke’s chin and forced him to look at him. “We’re gonna be fine.”

When Luke shook his head negatively, Calum did the first thing that came to his mind. Without giving it a second thought, he pressed his lips to Luke’s. He passed two fingers over Luke’s eyes, which were open in shock, and closed them before closing his own as well. Once he was sure Luke was past the initial shock and his lips twitched, Calum tilted his head to one side and moved his lips slowly against Luke’s, testing him. Taking the fact that Luke did not pull away as an approval to go further, Calum enclosed his lips around Luke’s pierced lip, sucking on it. Luke let out a gasp when Calum tugged on his lip and wrapped his arms around Calum’s neck, pulling the other closer to him.

Calum cradled the side of Luke’s face with a hand, his fingers curling at the back of Luke’s neck, while his other hand rested on Luke’s hip. Their lips moved together and his cheeks started to heat up when suddenly at the back of his head, a mini version of himself was waving frantically at him, telling him to stop and that he had succeeded in directing Luke’s attention elsewhere. Immediately, Calum pulled away. He looked at Luke, who looked back at him. Within 30 seconds, Luke’s lips were on his again and the blond was vigorously kissing him, his tongue rubbing against Calum’s tongue.

When Luke pulled away to catch his breath, Calum directed his mouth to Luke’s neck, his teeth nipping at the pale skin. Luke leant against the elevator wall and tilted his head backward, giving Calum more access to his neck. The hand that Calum had on Luke’s hip travelled lower and scooped his ass. The moment Calum had a hand on his butt, Luke lifted his legs and wrapped them around Calum’s waist, causing Calum to lose his balance but he steadied himself by pressing a palm against the wall. Luke sucked on Calum’s lip as he rotated his hips, grinding into Calum and earning occasional moans from him. Just like his mouth kept moving against Calum’s mouth, the circular motions of his hips against Calum’s never stopped.

Calum set Luke back on his feet and turned him around. Luke had his head turned to the right, with the side of his face pressed against the cold metal wall of the elevator, as well as his chest and palms. Pressing a series of kisses to Luke’s neck, Calum peeled Luke’s jacket off his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. Next, his hands moved all the way down, along Luke’s arms and he reached for the button and zipper of Luke’s jeans, opening them and slipping a hand inside. Calum was surprised that he managed to fit his hand inside, considering how tight those jeans were; nonetheless, he was more than glad.

Luke was hard already and Calum ran his fingers along the length, the best he could, before moving to his balls. Calum caressed Luke’s balls; the blond let out a moan and arched his back, pressing his ass against Calum’s crotch. His fingers kept moving, his mouth kept sucking on Luke’s neck and his hips thrust against Luke’s ass steadily. Three minutes later, Calum again flipped Luke around and pulled his jeans down his legs, along with his boxers.

Finally, Calum wrapped his fingers around Luke’s erection and fisted it. He moved his hand up and down along the length, his thumb occasionally teasing the head. His free hand reached even lower and toyed with Luke’s testicles. Luke rested his back against the wall, bracing himself in order to keep still as Calum’s hands worked wonders on him. He pressed his lips to Luke’s and thrust his tongue inside Luke’s open mouth. Calum pumped Luke’s penis faster and with a low groan, Luke shot his load onto Calum’s blue jeans. The blond clutched on Calum’s arms as he panted, for a totally different reason that time. The moment he was sure Luke did not need any support to stand, Calum let go of him and took two steps backward.

Luke pulled his pants back on and looked at the tent in Calum’s jeans; he just could not let the other go like that. It was Luke’s turn to push Calum against the wall and he pressed a short kiss to Calum’s lips when Calum looked at him with an uncertain expression. Licking his lips, Luke opened Calum’s jeans and got them out of the way before dropping to his knees. Without wasting time, he licked the underside of Calum’s penis, earning an immediate hiss from the other. The blond enclosed his lips around Calum and took him all the way in. He pulled back before taking him again, sucking hard.

Calum cursed as he looked down and saw Luke’s head bobbing in his crotch area. _‘I am getting a fucking blowjob from my dorky neighbour, in a fucking elevator. This is so unreal.’_ Calum was pulled back from his thoughts when Luke sucked on his balls as his hand jerked Calum off. _‘Totally unreal.’_ It was not long before Luke again sucked on his penis. _‘Doesn’t he even need a minute to breath?’_ Calum did not know how long it had been but Luke’s head was going faster. He could feel the heat pool in his tummy and he came down Luke’s throat. Luke got up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Exactly two seconds later, the lights turned back on and the elevator was moving again. _‘Is this a joke?’_

Luke picked his jacket and bag off the floor, glancing at Calum, who was still leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath. The moment the doors opened, Luke stepped outside.

“I’m glad you were the one who got stuck inside with me. Cheers mate,” with that said, Luke turned on his heels and walked away.

Calum blinked at Luke’s retreating figure. Before he knew it, the doors were closing and the elevator was going back down.

“Shit.”

Quickly pulling his jeans and boxers, Calum straightened his clothes and hair before picking his stuffs from the floor and deciding to ignore the cum stain on his jeans. Surprisingly, he looked presentable when the doors opened. Calum smiled at the woman standing in front of the elevator, a frown on her face.

“Aren’t you getting out?” Ms. Antonia, that nosy old woman from sixth floor asked.

“Uhh… I’m actually going to my floor,” Calum smiled.

“Why are you already inside the elevator then?”

“Hmm…” Calum scratched the back of his head as the doors again closed and Ms. Antonia stared at him. “I was going upstairs but the elevator stopped. I was stuck in here for the past, I don’t know, 40 mins. It went back down then.”

Ms. Antonia hummed and looked at him from head to toe. Calum cursed inwardly; she definitely knew what happened, that old witch.

“Have a good night,” Calum forced a smile when the elevator stopped on his floor.

He still could not believe what had happened 5 minutes earlier. Instead of going to his own apartment, Calum walked to Luke’s door, debating whether to knock or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it.  
> Let me know what ya think :D


End file.
